F2P
F2P, även känd som Free-To-Play är gratisversionen av RuneScape ''där ingen utbetalning till Jagex krävs för att spela. Spelare som spelar gratisversionen av RuneScape är kända som '"free players", '''"F2Ps" och "non-members". Detta står i kontrast till members, som betalar en avgift till tillträde till en mycket större karta och en mängd skills, föremål, uppdrag och aktiviteter, som inte är som inte är tillgängliga för F2Pspelare. Översikt thumb|Kartan över gratisversionen av RuneScapes områden Gratisversionen av RuneScape beskrivs av Jagex som spelet med närmare 5000 timmar av färdigheter för att träna för att nå den högsta nivån på 99, medan members anses vara expansionversionen. Det finns ingen gräns för hur länge spelarna kan fortsätta spela gratis, F2Pspelare har endast möjlighet att njuta av ca 25% av allt RuneScape har att erbjuda. Spelare kan uppgradera och bli members när som helst genom att betala en liten avgift, som ger tillgång till mer färdigheter, platser, föremål etc. Tidigare var gratisversionen den enda versionen på RuneScape, före införandet av members och därefter RuneScape 2. P2Pservrar var avsedda av Jagex att gynna hela RuneScapes Community. När det gäller gameplay, är majoriteten av nya uppdateringar inom RuneScape begränsad till members med undantag för uppdateringar om grafik eller tillägg av nya servrar. När möjligheten att bli member annonserades medgav Jagex att gratisversionen inte kommer att uppdateras så ofta som det brukade göra. I själva verket har gratisversionen av RuneScape inte haft mycket få större uppdateringar sedan införandet av members servrar. Följande är gratisversions uppdateringar som har gjorts tillgängliga sedan lanseringen av members tjänsten: *''RuneScape 2'' i mars 2004 *Olika grafikuppdateringar *De flesta holiday events *Vissa community händelser, såsom Cryptic Clue Fest *Objekt certifikat (inledningen till banksedlar) i december 2001 *Runecrafting och Rune Mysteries Quest, tillsammans med RuneScape 2 *Tutorial Island och dess senare inkarnationer *Stronghold of Security i juli 2006 *Party Room *Grand Exchange i november 2007 *The Duel Arena i november 2007 *Misthalin Training Centre of Excellence och Stronghold of Player Safety *Fist of Guthix *RuneScape High Detail (tillgång till storleksändring av fönster) *Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks (tidigare kallad Lumbridge/Draynor Achievement Diary), samt några nya Tasks som infördes när Achievement Diary döptes om till Tasks. *Runecrafting Guild i augusti 2008 *Crafting Guild i maj 2002 *Make-Over Mage i maj 2002 *Mining Guild *Corrupt Dragon rustning *Möjlighet att köpa och bära team capes *Beefy Bill, som säljer olika saker *Musiker och vila funktionen *The Blood Pact quest. Om den blir avklarad får man tillgång till The Lumbridge Catacombs. Dessutom, förmågan/möjligheten till att få The Mask of Dragith Nurn, F2P huvudbonader som ger +1 attack bonus till stab/slash/crush/range/magic. *Tillgång till Hank's Fishing Store i Lumbridge (infördes till RuneScape den 17 september 2009) *Tools for Games *Skill Total världar för spelare med en total nivå på 1000 eller mer *Färdigheten Dungeoneering resurs fängelsehålor *Förmågan att använda städet (införde 24 juni 2010) bredvid ugnen i Lumbridge *Questen Swept Away blir permanent tillgänglig för F2P den 24 juni 2010 (tillfälligt tillgänglig för gratis spelare under 2008) *Questen Myths of the White Lands blir permanent tillgängligt för F2P den 24 juni 2010 (tillfälligt tillgänglig för gratis spelare under 2008) *Gunnars Ground Quest (och efter slutförandet av denna quest, flotta stövlar, boots som ger +1 mage attack bonus) *Full tillgång till 25 augusti 2010 uppdaterade makeovern som finns hos Thessalia. (Denna uppdatering väckte ett större urval av anpassning av kläder till en avatar. Dessutom ändrades grundkläderna av ens avatar i pris, från 1000 gp till ingen kostnad alls.) *Användning av Wind Rush Spell, som kräver 2 air runor att använda (ingen om en Staff of Air är utrustad.) *Användning av en sling, ett tvåhandat rangevapen som inte kräver någon ammunition. Sling är det enda F2P rangevapen som inte kräver ammunition. *Make-X funktionen för skills där många objekt kan göras, såsom: Cooking, Crafting, Smithing (smälta staplar i ugn), etc. *Bank-Equip screen uppdatering, där man kan ändra rustning medan man är inne på sitt bankkonto. Den här uppdateringen kom också med "jämför objekt" förmågan, där en person i sin bank kan jämföra två olika objekt som en spelare har utrustat, i sina register, eller i ett bankkonto. *Förmågan att hantverka clay-ringar, och möjligheten att få och bära en Ring of Devotion som kan fås genom att låta Father Aereck välsinga en clay ring. Ring of Devotion ger +1 defence bonus. *Möjligheten att hantverka och använda keramikurnor för att få extra experience inom vissa skills (15 februari 2011 uppdatering), tillgång till brunnen där och till de fem nya claystenarna söder om Barbarian Village (Gunnarsgrunn) *Tillgång till Artisans Workshop för att träna smithing (8 mars 2011 uppdatering) Förutom de skillnader som nämns ovan, är majoriteten av inslag (exempelvis det officiella RuneScape forumet), öppna för endast members, men också för F2P spelare med minst 12,5 miljoner experience eller total skill på 350. Detta krav var 12,5 miljoner experience totalt innan en uppdatering av Jagex den 15 mars 2010. Jagex har också förändrat tillgången till ''RuneScape Classic'', vilket numer gör det endast för members. Fördelar Nedan är några av fördelarna non-members har över members. Ingen kostnad Spelare är inte skyldiga att betala, och det finns ingen avbrytningstid. Free-to-play fungerar numer som en mindre betydande del av spelet till nya spelare: vissa personer kan inte njuta av spelet och har då möjlighet att lämna spelet utan att behöva betala en summa. Dessutom kan andra använda free-to-play versionen för att lära sig grundläggande färdigheter i spelet innan man skapar ett memberkonto eller så kan de även spela gratis utan att aldrig betala för att vara member. Enklare spel Lika avgränsat som spelet är, så kan spelarna ägna mer tid åt sociala eller roliga aktiviteter. Spelare som spelar gratis kan slappna av, inte känna som om det är slöseri med speltid (och pengar) som de kan använda till att träna, tjäna pengar eller göra quests. Dessutom är de flesta quests eller monster i free-to-play mer måttliga i förhållande till krävande member monster och quests, vilket gör att nya spelare får ett enkelt och succesivt grepp om spelet. Enklare spel betyder också att det är mindre distraktion i F2P än i P2P, vilket gör att F2P spelare har det lättare att fokusera på sina mål. Större känsla av prestation Eftersom skills generellt är lättare att träna om man är member, överväger vissa spelare att få ett visst mål i gratisversionen att vara en mer framträdande prestation än att få det på en memberserver. Mindre risk att dö Monster i free-to-play världen är i allmänhet inte lika kraftfulla som monster som finns i members världar. Ett exempel är drakar, varav bara Elvarg visas i free-to-play världen, samtidigt kraftfulla och livsfarliga drakar som grön, blå, röd, svart, brons, iron, steel, mithril och frostdrakar och även King Black Dragon släpper några av de mest uppskattade vinsterna i spelet och finns i hela Wilderness och andra områden i endast för members världar. Dessutom behöver gratis spelare inte oroa dig för att ta gift eller få en sjukdom, som ibland kan försvaga eller till och med döda P2P spelare utan att de inser. Nackdelar Det finns många nackdelar som Jagex bara har börjat fixa i nutidshistorien. Däremot kan man inte förvänta sig F2P spelare att någonsin ha exakt samma förmågor som members, eftersom detta skulle innebära att företaget förlorar vinster. Mindre världsområden Världen som F2P spelare har tillgång till är mycket liten jämfört med vad members har. F2P spelare har tillgång till 20% av ''RuneScape'', medan members har tillgång till hela välrden, inklusive områden som man låst upp under hela sitt membermedlemskap. Gratis spelare har bara tillgång till Varrock, Rimmington, Falador, Draynor Village, Al Kharid, Edgeville, Lumbridge, Bandit Camp (Wilderness), Port Sarim, "F2P delen" av Wilderness, Gunnarsgrunn, Musa Point (Karamja), Crandor och några Daemonheim våningar. Begränsade resurser De flesta områden i free-to-play världarna innehåller endast en liten del av vad som finns, så många naturresurser som stockar, rå fisk och runor som bara kan produceras på lägre nivåer, vilket betyder långsammare träning och mindre intjänade pengar. Eftersom det finns en begränsad mångfald i F2P versionen av RuneScape är ekonomin också något smal, vilket betyder mindre utbud som genereras i ekonomin samtidigt som efterfrågan är starkt placerad. Inga Capes of Accomplishment F2P spelare kan träna sina skills till 99, men kan inte köpa några skillkappor. Dessa slängkappor gjordes för members att visa sin bemästrade skill, därför deras prestationer går osedda. Det har varit många debatter om hurvida non-members bör tillåtas att köpa skillkappor eller inte. Många members ogillar tanken på att släppa skillkappor till non-members eftersom de tycker att detta bör stanna endast hos members. Begränsad tillgång av skills F2P spelare kan bara träna 16 av de 25 skills som finns. Spelare har också begränsad tillgång till dessa skills. Detta bromsar i allmänhet ned många spelare att öka sina nivåer, vilket försvårar deras glädje av spelet genom repetitiva arbetsuppgifter av samma grundämne och snabbt förlorar intresse från potentionella skilltränare. Färre saker Det finns mycket färre magiska trollformler tillgängliga att användas, vilket begränsar max skadan som en spelare kan hantera och icke combat trollformler som kan göras. Spelare har inte heller tillgång till vissa teleportrar, Lunar eller Ancient Spellbooks. Färre och svagare rustning Spelare kan inte använda så många eller så starka vapen och rustingar som members kan. T.ex. är den högsta nivån av rustning för F2P spelare Corrupt Dragon rustning (rustning och vapen av detta varar 30 minuter, och vid den tidpunkt smulas sönder och försvinner), medan members har tillgång till mer avancerad rustning, såsom Dragon Armour, 3rd Age rustning och Barrows rustning. Detta förändrar dramatiskt slagfälten för spelare eftersom de har mindre tillgång till snabb död (dvs gift och trollformler) och svagare tillbehör för skillträning. Långsammare träning Spelare har inte tillgång till så många platser som möjliggör snabb utjämning av skills eller combat. Men i F2P världarna är det mindre befolkat. Även för de flesta skills, finns det färre metoder som tillåter träning. T.ex. att träna Prayer för members tar ca 20 gånger snabbare (får rätt resurser). Spelare fick inte delta i Bonus XP helgen som members kunde. Spelare som har nått en combat nivå på 90 eller högre, i F2P världar, får bara hälften av de Dungeoneering experience de skulle ha fått i en P2P värld, vilket bromsar träningen i F2P världar. Lägre maxnivå av combat När Summoning släpptes i januari 2008, fortsatte free-to-play spelare att ha en maximal combat nivå av 126, medan members kan träna upp till nivå 138 i combat. Detta beror på att Summoning är endast för members (den 12 januari 2008) och lägger till combat också, beräknat på samma sätt som Prayer skill. Den ökade combatnivån till följd av Summoning visas inte i free-to-play världar. Mindre bankutrymme Spelare har en 68-post nivå som högst i sina banker (78 om de har registrerat sin e-postadress), vilket är långt mindre än det bankutrymme som members får, 506 i april 2010 (516 om de har registrerat sin e-postadress). Dessutom kan medlemmar lagra flera objekt i deras ägda hus, vilket sparar utrymme på sin bank och gör en fin reträtt från det normala spelet. Spelare har endst två platser som Grand Exchange erbjuder medan members har 6 stycken, vilket naturligtvis för det svårar för F2P spelare att handla via Grand Exchange. För spelare som har mer än det maximala tillåtna mynt i spelet, finns det inte tillgång till några av de "bättre" lagringsobjekten, som t.ex. Spirit Shards. Members som har utgånget medlemskap kommer att få sin F2P och P2P saker åtskilda, vilket gör det mer lättare att förhindra att members släpper sina värdefull P2P saker för att få ut sina F2P saker i banken. Färre musikspår För att låsa upp Air Guitar emote måste du låsa upp 500 låtar i ''RuneScapes'' musikspelare, som endast kan göras av members. För närvarandra så kan ungefär 224 låtar uppnås i F2P i motsats till 764 (och sakta ökar med ytterligare uppdateringar) i P2P. Gamla member som har mindre än 500 låtar kan fortfarande nå Air Guitar om de inte har slutfört gratisversionen av Daemonheim, som har tillräckligt för att få en spelare med ca 460 olåsta låtar till 500 olåsta låtar, även om det egentligen bara fungerar om det är 460 upplåsta låtar eller högre. Varje rum i Daemonheim har 10 ordinarie spår, och det finns 4 eller 5 rumstyper som finns i F2P, därför är det 40-50 olåsta låtar i Daemonheims rum där det inte finns en boss. Färre quests Även om det finns 20 gratis quests, är gratis quests släppta väldigt sällan - den sista gratis questen som är släppt förutom tutorial questen, Unstable Foundations, var Gunnars Ground, den 20 september 2010. I motsats till detta får member i genomsnitt 1-2 nya quests varje månad. Under en holiday event, blir en helgdag en relaterad quest tillfälligt tillgängligför F2P spelare till evenemanget är över. På grund av uppdateringen den 24 juni 2010, är nu två holiday quests (Myths of the White Lands och Swept Away) permanent tillbaka till F2P spelare. Dessutom kommer F2P spelare inte veta så mycket om RuneScapes historia och berättelser som members gör. Dessutom kan F2P spelare inte sortera deras questlista till "Progress" eller "Difficulty" som members kan, det enda alternativet som finns är "Free/Members". Mindre uppmärksamhet Samma regler gäller för members som för non-members. Trots vissa antaganden som Jagex verkliga avsikter om kampen i spelets brottslighet, finns det inga verkliga fall att bevisa att Jagex ignorerar F2P spelare i sina recensioner. Jagex har visat många gånger de tusentals konton som är bannade, free-to-play och pay-to-play, alltså F2P spelare bör alltid ta försiktighet medan man spelar och bör ofta uppdatera sig om reglerna för uppförande. Metoder för pengaskapande Spelare har en kraftigt begränsad mängd metoder för att tjäna pengar jämfört med members. I defenition har members tillgång till mycket mer spelinnehåll, aktiviteter, fler områden och ett met lönsamt sätt att träna sina skills, medan vanliga spelare ofta befinner sig i trångt i vardagliga uppgifter och verksamhet helt och hållet. Detta hämmande på välkända free-to-play möjligheter för att skapa pengar, som vanliga spelare brottas med fullsatt resursområden och kan sälja bar en liten bit av den möjliga mängden varor tillgängliga för members. Exempel på vanliga spelares sätt att tjäna pengar omfattar att fiska hummer, hugga Yew och hacka kol. För members finns det mycket mer innehåll: högre kostnadsobjekt erhålls av hela PvP och minispel (dvs. Treasure Trails, Barrows), en större variation av artiklar för handelsmöjligheter, lättare platser att träna skills på (t.ex. kortare till bank från fiskeplatser i Catherby jämfört med Karamja). På grund av detta, kan members få en mycket högre genomsnittlig GP och XP per timme jämfört med F2P metoder. Obalanserad Combat Triangel/mindre jämnställdhet Members servrar tillåter stor variation mellan varje combat klass. F2P är starkt warrior-baserad. Rangers har inte tillgång till rune ammunition eller crossbows ovanför brons (med undantag för en vanlig crossbow och Phoenix crossbow), och de har bara ett maximalt slag på 197 (med Eagle Eye prayer och Amulet of Zealots). Trollkarlar har inte tillgång till Ancient Magicks och Lunar Spells samt är begränsade till spells på lägre nivå i en standard trollkarlsbok (Bind och Blast spells t.ex., är den högsta nivån av spells tillgängliga i F2P), och har en liten potentiell skada i free-to-play, med ett maximalt slag på 250 (med hjälp av arcane blast necklace, gravite staff, magical blastbox och en Wizard Mind Bomb medan man kastar Fire Blast) istället för ett långvarigt max slag på 160 utan tid och kostnader för dyra Dungeoneering belöningar. Gratis spelare har inte tillgång till alla standard prayers och Ancient Curses. Även restriktioner mot rustning på högre nivå är också mottagliga för meele, högre bonusar och den allmäna efterfrågan på en engångskostnad på full rune rustning överväger de faktorer som åsätter trollkarlar och rangers potentionella användning i F2P aktiviteter. Detta tillåter mindre variation på slagfältet eftersom det orsakar många F2P spelare att helst använda meele i fördelen av en mindre balanserad F2P Combat Triangel. Sällsynta uppdateringar Free to Play versionen uppdateras väldigt sällan. De har väldigt få nya free-to-play quests eller områden sedan lanseringen av pay-to-play versionen av RuneScape (de undantag som anges ovan). Generellt är de enda uppdateringar som inte påverkar non-members gränssnittet, musiken, grafikuppdateringar och konsekventa tillägg av free-to-play servrar. Vanligtvis är det endast andra uppdateringar som involverar säkerheten och tryggheten hos spelares konton. Holiday saker och andra objekt släpps efter uppdateringar under Halloween, jul, påsk, Tacksägelsedagen och första april för gratis spelare. Gratis spelare har tillgång till alla dessa objekt med undantag för Wintumber trädet som släpptes i samband med Reindeer Hat under julen 2006. Nyligen har Mod MMG visat Jagex planer på att släppa F2P uppdateringar mer regelbundet. Efter detta lades Dungeoneering färdigheten till i spelet, han hade hållit sitt ord, men vissa människor var inte säkra om F2P kommer att få några större uppdateringar någon gång snart. Förutom detta lades Free trade tillbaka i spelet och satsningen har höjts till en 40k gräns. Reklam Gratisversionen har också stora annonser högst upp på sidan ovanför Java spelaren. Medan majoriteten av dessa inte är ytterst irriterande, så har några av annonserna blixtar och irriterande ljud som inte kan stängas av. Vissa annonser expanderar och kan täcka större delen av skärmen om markören i misstag förs över annonsen, vilket gör det svårare att fokusera på spelet. Andra har en kvalitét så hög att det saktar ner vissa datorer. Annonserna kan också orsaka problem när det gäller virusprogram, och vissa anti-spywareprogram kan ofta flagga RuneScape annonsens cookies för radering, ibland försöker det blockera RuneScape annonsens server, som är ett brott mot regeln som förbjuder annonsblockerare. För att förhindra galna företrädare med dessa annonser och deras förmåga som får spelarens spel att lagga, kan du högerklicka på annonsen, stänga av upprepande rörelser, och zooma in på ett svart område för att skapa ett intryck av att inte ha en annons. För att minska påverkan på prestanda genom en annons, kan man högerklicka på den och välja "låg" under "kvalitet" i sub-menyn, men detta fungerar endast på flash-baserade annonser. ett annat sätt att minimera kränkande reklam är att använda "Text Storlek"-funktionen på de flesta webbläsare, och håll "CTRL" medan du bläddrar nedåt med musens hjul. Vanligtvis behövs inte denna taktik eftersom de flesta annonser som visas är artiga. Det är också möjligt att eliminera annonser helt och håller genom att inaktivera både bilder och Flash, med det kommer att bryta andra webbplatser, och det skulle kunna få dig bannad, eftersom det kan diskuteras huruvida detta förfarandre är "Annonsblockering". Men många människor uppger att det är olagligt för Jagex (eller vilket företag som helst) att tvinga folk att installera Flash eller vissa codecs när de inte behövs för driften av själva spelet, och en del människor kanske inte ens är tillåtna att installera dessa program på grund av juridiska skäl, t.ex. ett domstolsbeslut. Det är även extremt sällsynt, att kränkande annonser kan ses i utrymmet ovanför [[RuneScape |''RuneScape ]] skärmen. Observera dock att stötande annonser kan rapporteras på [[RuneScape|''RuneScapes]] huvudsida. Men du kan bli av med detta genom att ladda ner Windows Client från Downloads and Wallpapers från drop-menyn under Community på RuneScapes hemsida. Regelbrytare Delvis på grund av större folkmassor och enkelheter att skapa ett konto utan att behöva betala pengar, är free-to-play benäget att innehålla mer scammers och regelbrytare. De mest anmärkningsärda av dessa är macro-användare: spelare som använder program för att upprepa specifika uppgifter. Det är speciellt vanligt i områden med trädslaget yew. De flesta scammers gör konton med långa användarnamn, eller namn som är svåra att komma ihåg (dvs. en kombination av bokstäver och siffror från olika delar av tangentbordet). Så om spelaren bluffar någon, så skulle inte den bluffade spelaren komma ihåg användarnamnet för att rapportera. Försiktighet bör iakttas kring misstänkta spelare i free-to-play världar av detta skäl. Dett kan också ofta visas i membervärldar, även om den är begränsad (t.ex. Green Dragon Bots). Community/hemsidans funktioner *Gratis spelare kan inte posta i det officiella Jagex forumet om inte deras totala experience överstiger 2,5 miljoner krav eller deras totala spelstyrka över 350, efter den 5 november 2010s uppdatering. *Gratis spelare brukade bara kunna rösta undersökningar som angetts av Jagex. Jagex meddelade den 22 april 2010 att alla framtida omröstningar kommer att vara tillgängligt för free-to-play spelare och members lika. Macros Som det har konstaterats i "Regelbrytare" ovanför, macros (även kallad botters eller bots), är konton som är styrda av ett skript för att upprepa olika uppgifter såsom huggning av Yew eller fiska hummer. De kontrolleras inte av en spelare, vilket betyder att det är möjligt för ett botting konto att förbli inloggad flera timmar i sträck, genom dag och natt. Eftersom free-to-play är gratis, konton som använder macros har inga bekymmer än att bli bannade, men på grund av enkelheten att göra ett gratis konto, kan ett nytt macro sättas i dess ställe nästan direkt. Deras enorma resurser, lägre priser och översvämmningen av råvaror på marknaden, gör det svårare för ärliga spelare att få pengar och att träna. Kategori:Community